Successor?
by L-Lawliet-Kagome-H-4-EVAH
Summary: Adopted from Whispering Kage! Read hers first because she has the first chapter and summary, I just continued it with the 2nd chapter! So 3 quarters of this dtory goes to Whispering Kage for the plot and 1st chapter!


L was thinking about the date that was still occurring between Kagome and Light.

Why don't we take a look inside his mind?

Oh yes she is **TOTALLY **going to pay when she returned to HQ!

L watched with jealousy in his eyes as Kagome asked Light in a seductive tone if he wanted to share some ice-cream with her.

That was his and Kagome's thing! Only **THEY**, as in him and Kagome can share that ice-cream! She was even making it strawberry on purpose!

Not the chocolate syrup too! He officially wanted to **DESTROY **and **ELIMINATE** Light/Kira from the face of the universe **FOREVER!**

L thought deviously, millions different ways to destroy Light/Kira ran through his genius mind in a single second when Kagome dripped ice-cream down her shirt and started cleaning it, Light stopped eating the creamy goodness to stare.

He was going to make sure Light/Kira **NEVER** touched **HIS **Kagome ever again.

Speaking of his Kagome, they were now…

No…She wouldn't **dare…**

She was leading him to the Ferris Wheel!

That was _**THEIRS!**_ She would never!…Unless, she doesn't have any feelings for me…

At first he was thinking venomously but then…his entire mood went depressing and he took a second to replay that last though in his mind.

_Unless, she doesn't have any feelings for me…_

Now that made L really sad and angry.

What if she really **DID **have feelings for Light/Kira? To the point where she was betraying me and HQ, but more importantly, me? L Lawliet, her friend since Whammy's? Or what if she was trying to make me jealous because Kagome has feelings for me?

L shook his head violently at that thought.

He'd just have to ask her that later.

Then he froze.

Do **I** have feelings for Kagome? The one who was boarding the Ferris Wheel as I think?

The one girl I have known since she was 3 and myself 5?

It might actually be true!

I think I have true feelings towards Kagome.

I can't waste anytime getting to that fair and telling her!

**KAGOME'S P.O.V**

"Actually, Light could we go get a drink before we go on the Ferris Wheel? I'm really thirsty!" Asked Kagome nervously.

"Of course Kagome, let's go to the Concession stand!" Replied Light with a smile.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

The reason she made an excuse was because that Ferris Wheel was where she first developed feelings towards L.

She didn't want that to happen with Light.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

L ran faster as he noticed the fair was in his sights.

I won't let her get on that Ferris Wheel.

A hand touched his shoulder once he reached the fair.

"Hey L! What are you doing here? I thought you sent me under surveillance?" Said Matsuda clueless to what L had discovered.

"Have they boarded the Ferris Wheel?" Asked L ferociously.

"No, not yet. Kagome decided to get a drink right bef-"

Matsuda got cut off as L ran off towards the Concession stand then stopped.

He walked towards Kagome with his wide panda-eyes fixed on his target.

"Kagome, please don't be angry with me over the fight." Begged L.

Light just turned and glared.

"Me and Kagome are on a **date **right now, so why don't you just run back to the HQ and eat more candy?" Growled Light, angry that his date was interrupted.

"Wait a second, L? What are you doing here?" Asked surprised Kagome.

Some people started to stare but L didn't care.

"Kagome, would you come and ride the Ferris Wheel with me once again?"

Kagome gasped and nodded with a small smile shown across her beautiful face.

She stood and took L's hand.

Before they could even take a step, Light snapped at being ignored and reached for her other hand.

"You're not going anywhere! You're supposed to be on a date with _ME_! I've been patient and Ive been the nice, sweet guy! You are going to stay here with me! "

L walked up to him, happily speaking,

"Light, I've known Kagome since she was 3 and one thing I know she hates, she hates being told what to do. Now Kagome, would you like to do the honors or shall I?"

"I think I will L!" Said Kagome furious.

"So Light, what about that question that you whispered earlier? About you wanting me to be your Queen as you rule the new world as Kira? That's right and I have it **ALL," **

Kagome said with a smirk as she pulled a voice and video recorder from her hair.

"On camera! You got yourself a one-way ticket to prison."

Then L smirked, the mini camera hair elastic he bought Kagome for her last birthday, he almost forgot.

Suddenly, cops surrounded the area (coincidence much?) and handcuffed Light, telling him his rights to a lawyer and that everything he said or did will be used against him in court.

"Now that all that drama is over, can we ride the Ferris Wheel Kagome?" Asked L politely.

"Yes we can." Spoke Kagome, determinedly pulling L to the Ferris Wheel.

They got inside the violet cart and so begun their long conversation.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Whispered Kagome knowingly.

"How did you know that I needed to talk to you?"

"L, I've known you long enough to tell, so what is it?"

"Kagome, how do you feel about me?" Slowly swallowing down his fears.

Kagome's eyes widened, her mouth open slightly while her heart started beating as fast as a speeding train and felt butterflies float into her stomach, as if trying to make her float away in a blissful feeling.

"L, I know you probably don't feel the same but since you asked, I-"

She was cut off by L looking away with closed eyes.

"I see you don't return my feelings Kagome…" L spoke wistfully.

When L looked back, Kagome crashed her lips to his, His panda-like eyes widening even further (If that's possible!).

Slowly, L's eyes started to float closed.

He licked Kagome's lips, asking for entrance which was gained quickly.

They felt the inside of each others mouths with the searing kiss, memorizing every inch possible.

They broke apart and locked eyes for the longest time.

All of a sudden a familiar announce was put up once they reached the top of the Ferris Wheel.

"Attention all Ferris Wheel riders, we apologize to you because the Ferris Wheel has broken down and it will take 20 minutes to repair. Once again we apologize, thank-you."

Kagome closed her eyes then leaned into L's chest, his head onto of hers.

"Do you really want to miss the fireworks Koi?" Asked L smoothly.

Kagome let out a small gasp then smiled once more,

"Just like when we were nine…" She spoke awed by the great night.

They both had reminiscing smiles that night and became a couple.

The only one who was having a horrible night was Light, who had recently discovered the new couple through gossip throughout the prison after 1 month.

I guess this is a fairytale ending?

Maybe not but it was pretty damn good!


End file.
